There exist many connection mechanisms. However, most do not yet support single-end-operations. For example, connections using permanent magnets, electromagnetic force, or electrostatic force may lose a connection unintentionally if one end is out of service. Connections using physical latches and pins are mostly gendered and may be stuck permanently if one side is to malfunction.